


Drunk on you

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Grinding, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: Harrison being drunk. On kissing Tom.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally and ask on tumblr with these kissing prompts:
> 
> 19\. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
> 
> 44\. Tentative kisses given in the dark. 
> 
> 48\. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

Harrison always remembered his kisses, the way the other person’s lips moved against his, the way they filled all of his senses, the way sometimes he become hungry for more. They were all unique yet the same in a certain way. They felt good and made him feel in certain ways, but there was one kiss he could never take out of his mind.

He kissed Tom. Or Tom kissed him. It was hard to tell, it happened so fast.

They were walking home, it was late and fairly cold. Tom tripped and Harrison could see his best friend face plant in an imaginary scenario, but before it could have happened he reached out. Then Tom was wrapped in his arms. His firm body pressed to Haz’s own, their hearts bearing fast against each other in their chests. He was staring into the dark brown eyes, his arms stubbornly holding Tom even if there was no danger in him falling now. None of them said a thing, at least he couldn’t recall anything, it was like those soft, pretty lips erased his memory. All he could think of was feeling Tom raising onto his tiptoes and him leaning down a bit to meet him in a shy kiss. Their lips met briefly before Tom pulling back a little only for Haz to chase his lips, connecting them in another, longer kiss.

He remembered Tom losing his balance on his tiptoes at some point because his hold tightened around the brunette. He also felt the strong arms circle around his neck to gain more leverage and deepen the kiss with a weak whimper.

It was everything.

The soft touch of Tom’s lips on his own, the taste on his tongue that was him and only him made Harrison drunk. He could feel it, the longer the kiss wen, their tongue meeting, teeth dragging along their lips, parting for a heartbeat then diving back in, he got more and more drunk on kissing Tom. His head was spinning, tilting to the side to be able to reach his best friend more.

More.

He wanted more, needed more. More time, more kisses, more of this. More of Tom.

Maybe this was why his hands started to wander. The right one was still holding Tom securely, his strong arm circling around the thin body, hand resting on the small of his back. While the left went after his instincts sliding down on the pretty, pale neck, on the leather of Tom’s jacket until his black jeans, only for it to grab the petite hips. Now his right one hand was in Tom’s unruly brown curls, gently pulling on them and shuddering when Tom shamelessly moaned between their kisses.

The brunette’s long fingers were all over on his body, exploring all the exposed skin they could, sinking into the blond locks then resting on the back of Haz’s head. It was intoxicating. His head was spinning, his brain pushing all his questions to the back of his mind, emptying it for the thread of naughty, needy thoughts.

He was ready to make the next move, to push Tom to the massive wall, trap his strong body between his own and the cold concrete, coaxing more sweet whimpers from the swollen lips. But he had to let go.

Some ruffling was followed by a loud noise dangerously close to them. They parted like they have never even touched each other, their heads snapping to the direction of the noise. There were nothing and no body until a small stray cat appeared.

‘Bloody cats!’ Tom groaned making a disgusted noise and without another world he started to walk to the direction of their home. They walked home in complete silence, their hands sometimes brushing against each other making them blush but do nothing against it.

The next time it happened was on a train. They were out with Tom and now had to take a train back to the set. It was the last one which they found fairly empty. They picked a compartment and sunk comfortably into the old seats until the lights went out. Well there was a small green one above the door as a sign for the exit, but apart from that it was all dark. Not that they mind, it actually felt nice for their tired eyes to rest without the annoying neon light above their head.

Tom sat next to Harrison and the blond boy felt him scooting a bit closer in the dark. He didn’t move not only when he felt a sweet weight on his shoulder as Tom leant on him resting after the trip. He let a happy smile plaster on his face, there was no way Tom could see in the dark, not even if he lifted his head. The monotone noise of the carriages, and Tom’s body pressed to his slowly started to relax him till the point when he had to fight to keep his eyes opened. God he would have gave so much for it, but the last thing he wanted was to miss their station and get stuck on the train. He shifted and it seemed to wake Tom up, who most probably fell asleep in the last minutes, at least that was what Haz suspected from his even breathing and unusual quietness.

‘It’s okay, go back to sleep.’ The blond one whispered, turning his face and placing a soft kiss to the top of the brown curls.

‘Nah, I can sleep at home.’ Tom resisted with a voice thick from sleep, which made Harrison’s heart melt a little even if he would have never admitted it. Not giving much thought of Tom’s shuffling he sunk back into the seat, planning on to continue their quiet journey but Tom had different plans.

He turned just enough so now his chin was pressed to the more than comfortable shoulder. He inhaled Harrison’s scent the one always calmed his nerves, the one always made his heart flutter, the one always wanted him to throw away all of his manners and just grab the blond one and kiss his silly, like he did on the street.

‘Do you think about it?’ He asked quietly. It felt like the darkness just made the words easier to come.

‘About what?’ Harrison asked, with a curious expression.

‘The other night on the street.’ Tom shied away from saying the words of what actually happened, like it would have made it safer.

‘I do. A lot.’ Harrison answered honestly, but still not moving.

‘You regret it, don’t you?’ Tom asked with a broken voice, taking the lack of movements as rejection from the blonde.

‘No.’ Harrison’s answer was way too quick. He cleared his throat and turned his head at the same time his fingers found Tom’s cheeks and caressed them gently. ‘It’s quite the opposite, but you just left me there and never said a thing about it. I thought you might regret it.’

‘No, I just didn’t know what to say.’ Tom admitted and after a bit of fumbling he found Harrison’s hand on his thigh and held it softly.

‘Don’t say anything, just do it again.’ The blonde boy said with one breath, his heart in his throat again, one hand holding Tom’s the other resting on the back of his friend’s head.

Tom didn’t need to hear it twice. He lifted his head and found the soft, pink lips even in the darkness perfectly. It was a small kiss, testing the waters before diving in and leaning closer to Harrison to reach him better, to kiss him deeper.

It was the same feeling again. That intoxicating, the one which made all of him tremble in anticipation for more, the one took his breath away and all it left were his feeling for the brunette boy.

It was Tom who made the next move, his knee landing on the other side of Harrison’s thigh, practically making him straddle the blonde. ‘Anyone can come in.’ Harrison tried to reason.

‘No one is here.’ Tom pointed out the obvious before his swollen lips returned to Haz’s to kiss him again and again, placing small, soft kisses on the delicious lips, enjoying this closeness he always dreamt of. The small tentative kisses turned into a full blown one, Harrison’s hand pressing Tom’s torso to his when he bit to brunette’s lips. It was everything he remembered from last time and even more. It set a fire in his body none ever could, it clouded his judgement and let his deepest desires come to the surface.

Tom was grinding on him, making them both hard in their pants. He was panting into the sweet lips, but never really let them go. Tom’s hands were under his shirt and it sent ecstatic waves across his body, turning him on even more. Tom sucked on his lips pulling a whimper from Haz. He never wanted this to end, he never wanted to leave this train, this darkness.

‘Promise me, you won’t pretend this never happened.’ He groaned when Tom moved to his neck, sucking and biting on the pale skin, careful to not to leave any marks.

‘I won’t, I promise.’ He could only see Tom’s silhouette as he straightened himself. ‘I want to do this, Haz. I want us to do this every day, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you so bad, all day every day.’ Tom confessed, his large hands cupping Harrison’s flushed cheeks.

‘Yes, please, I want that too.’ He laughed nervously and pulled Tom in for a giddy kiss. ‘Boyfriend.’ Happiness and carefree giggles filled the air between the soft kisses.

It wasn’t long until their station was coming and thank god the set was only a few minutes away. They walked, no, they rushed there hand in hand, fumbling through Tom’s trailer’s door.

Harrison pushed the smaller boy to the door with a hungry kiss, his hands wandering with need on his body, wanting to feel every inch of his without the restriction of his clothes. He wanted Tom naked. Not that the brunette was so against it, he was quick to lift his arms and pull his shirt through his head first, while Harrison did the same.

Tom pulled him back to a breathless kiss, grabbing Harrison’s hips and grinding his throbbing cock to the blonde boy’s bulge, moans erupting from both of them. It was clear that Tom had no intentions to stop anytime soon even if it was maybe too big of a step from a kiss and a confession whispered in the dark. They both wanted this, they both held back for too long to stop before they could go all the way.

‘Do you want to do this?’ Harrison broke the kiss to ask his breathless friend. Tom didn’t respond with words, he just crashed his lips to Haz’s, opening up immediately for the skilled tongue to explore his mouth for the thousandth time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, want a sequel or jus want to make my day better leave a comment, or read one of my other stories! ;)


End file.
